


Untangle Me

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Some Humor, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin doesn’t do one-night-stands, and Sehun isn’t a bottle of fine wine, but he’ll have to do anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangle Me

Anyone who has ever hooked up with Oh Sehun will tell you one thing: he never stays. He’s always gone before the sun rises, before the other beside him in the bed wakes up. He leaves without letting most of the people he sleeps with even know his name.  
  
Sehun prefers it that way. He’s not here for relationships, he’s not here to know what your favourite colour is, or what way you like your morning coffee. Trivial things are a waste of his time, as are long term affairs.  
  
Sehun doesn’t mind one night stands. He’s popular, he’s good looking, and he knows how to get someone to drop their pants--man or woman. Oh Sehun doesn’t believe in love, and no one can convince him otherwise.  
  
Kim Jongin is not like Oh Sehun. In fact, you could say he’s the complete opposite. Kim Jongin is idealistic, shy, and humble. Anyone who has ever met him will tell you that he’s soft-spoken, sweet, and perfect to be around (unless your name is Lu Han, in which case Kim Jongin is _definitely_ the devil).  
  
Jongin has only had one relationship his entire life. It was his first everything. Jongin fears relationships, fears vulnerability, but craves affection, craves someone to love, something to hold on to. He wants to know your favourite colour, _and_ your favourite song. He also really wants to know if you take sugar or cream with your coffee.  
  
Kim Jongin detests one night stands. Such trivial things are wastes of his time. He believes there’s one person out there for everyone, and just really hopes that _his_ one person wasn’t his one failed shot at love.  
  
Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun do not know each other, have probably never even heard of the other, but they share a common link. Obnoxiously pretty Lu Han, an excitable boy from Beijing with big dreams and a borderline creepy obsession with his petite boyfriend, Kim Minseok. Lu Han loves to throw parties, and Sehun loves to attend them.  
  
Jongin has never been to one of Lu Han’s parties, and prefers to stay home with his roommate Zitao, who looks intimidating, but is in fact too scared of human beings to even cross the threshold of one of Lu Han’s (in)famous gatherings.  
  
This particular night, however, Lu Han is in a flourish, and insists both Jongin and Zitao grace his party with their presence, turning on the waterworks and sparkly-eyed pouts when the answer is a resounding “fuck no” from the pair.  
  
It’s a good thing the great party planner, with unbeatable charm and good looks, has a very patient and also very annoyingly persuasive boyfriend, and somehow, Jongin finds himself in front of a mirror fretting over his hair, regretting every second the clock ticks closer to go-time.  
  
He plans on visiting for an hour or so, until Lu Han inevitably gets so plastered he can't even walk, and Minseok is too busy taking care of his sad, drunk boyfriend, and is therefore too busy to notice him sneak out.  
  
What Jongin doesn’t expect is for Lu Han to stay sober for most of the night, and for Zitao to become extremely outgoing with the help of some tequila and a bottle of beer. Said boy is currently sitting in the lap of a flustered 3rd year named Kim Joonmyun, looking pleased with himself.  
  
With no one to attach himself to, Jongin cautiously makes his way to the counter filled with every kind of alcohol under the sun. He’s pretty sure a couple of them might be illegal. The kitchen is disgusting, he notes, glancing at a couple hiding against the fridge, all but fucking, despite being fully clothed.  
  
Kim Jongin is not very fond of those kinds of people. He’s fond of soft people with gentle smiles and possibly even dimples. Sweet people who save the private stuff for later, not on display in a heavily-trafficked room. Kim Jongin is also not very fond of the alcohol choices at this establishment.  
  
Eyes raking the counter, he does not see a single bottle of wine, or even a bottle of Gin. He frowns, frozen in place. His mind hasn’t yet worked out his next plan of action. He contemplates going to see if Lu Han has started throwing up yet, and if his escape is ready.  
  
The odds, however, are not quite in Kim Jongin’s favour, as his plan is halted by a body. A body that is in his way, and doesn’t seem to be intent on moving out of it. Upon looking up, Jongin is greeted with what might possibly be the most beautiful being he’s ever seen. He is awestruck.  
  
  
  
Oh Sehun knows a pretty face when he sees one, and oh boy does he see one right now. A lost soul pacing back and forth in front of the booze table like a sheep trying to find its mother. The perfect target, with bronzed skin, soft cheekbones, and toned arms. On close inspection, he can hear the boy muttering under his breath about the “lack of fine wines” and “fuck isn’t Lu Han like, rich? Why can’t he afford wine?” and finally, “Why the fuck am I here, I could be at home with my cat. I love my cat.”  
  
Sehun thinks he’s adorable. Absolutely adorable. Actually, he would look even cuter spread out underneath him using that soft velvet voice to choke out Sehun’s name, if granted the privilege to learn it. Oh Sehun has found his victim for the night, in the form of a pretty, dark-haired angel.  
  
He steps forward, game smirk on, and leans down to whisper promises into the boy’s ear, reaching out a long finger to brush the hair out of his eyes. The boy, who is now gaping at him, looking slightly dazed, shivers and bats his hand away. Sehun, expecting a demure, quiet kind of boy, is taken aback when the boy snaps at him, saying he’s not interested unless Sehun is a bottle of fine Sassicaia, and stalks off into another room. Sehun is almost put off,  almost offended, but also really turned on.  
  
The rest of the party is uneventful, save for Zitao convincing Jongin to drink the cheap vodka, and Jongin ending up extremely drunk for the first time in his life, arms circling Zitao’s neck as he laughs into his chest.  
  
Sehun watches from the other side of the room, leaning nonchalantly against a doorframe, slowly sipping his drink, tipsy enough that walking forward at this moment might actually throw him off balance. A frown is engraved on his face as he surveys the scene in front of him, a wave of possessiveness washing over him. Zitao is whispering into Jongin’s ear, and Sehun’s frown deepens. Jongin is _his_ prize for the night, and he can’t let him go home with some feline creature that has too many piercings.  
  
Coming to the conclusion that this has to come to an end, he downs both drinks in his hands and wobbles over to Jongin, looking as suave as one can possibly look while swaying side to side. He stands over the two and attempts to look intimidating, mouth in a straight line, and points directly at Jongin.  
  
“You!” Sehun slurs, frown on his face becoming more pronounced. “You’re coming with me, okay?”  
  
The boy on the couch looks up at him, eyes glazed-over, resembling a confused puppy, arms still wrapped around Zitao. He pouts a little, shakes his head, and stares at Zitao questioningly, as if wondering what to do.  
  
“Tao Tao, should I go?” Jongin pokes Zitao’s stomach repeatedly as he asks this, and Zitao swats his hand away before yawning loudly, untangling himself from Jongin and stretching like a tired cat. He looks down at Jongin and blinks.  
  
“Why should I care? I’m not your boyfriend or your Mom or anything.” Zitao’s voice is heavily accented and slurred with alcohol, and it’s a wonder Jongin even understands what he’s saying. Jongin nods slowly and drunkenly, wobbling to his feet.  
  
Sehun grins, reaching out to steady Jongin, and wraps lean fingers around his wrist, tugging slightly. “Come, you’re pretty and we have places to be.”  
  
Jongin is shaking his head furiously, glaring at Sehun through too-long bangs. He puts a hand on his chest.  
  
“No, no, _you’re_ pretty,” he says, jabbing a finger at Sehun like a pissed-off child. Sehun thinks this is adorable, and his grin grows wider as he leans forward, gently cupping Jongin’s jaw and whispering, voice low and seductive.  
  
“I only let pretty boys take me home.”  
  
Jongin _whines_ , alcohol fueling him, and makes a split decision, breaking a rule he’d strictly put in place years ago. He grabs Sehun’s hands and yanks him towards the front hall of Lu Han’s gigantic rented house, giddy, and completely intoxicated.  
  
Jongin scrambles to find his shoes among the piles adorning the luxurious hall, but Sehun is impatient and Jongin is so fucking hot. He snatches him away from a pair of expensive looking boots, pinning him to the wall. Jongin panics a little, because Sehun’s face is so close,  eyes are dark, and penetrating. Jongin suddenly feels weak, mind clouded by cheap vodka.  
  
Sehun gives Jongin one last look-over before darting forward and pressing his lips to Jongin’s fiercely, wasting no more time, tongue plunging down Jongin’s throat, licking and biting, hot, fast and filled with lust. He pushes a thigh between Jongin’s legs, and Jongin gasps into Sehun’s mouth at the sudden pressure, knees nearly giving out, breath coming in short heaves. Sehun rolls his hips and Jongin blushes, pushing Sehun away and frantically looking around the hallway, searching for any onlookers.  
  
Sehun growls and wraps himself around Jongin’s waist, licking into his mouth once more, when they’re interrupted by a loud, surprised yell and a very familiar voice.  
  
“Oh Sehun what are you doing to my child?”  
  
Jongin whips around at the sound of the voice and smiles meekly at a furious-looking-- and very drunk--Lu Han, who is hobbling towards them down the hallway, finger pointing shakily at Sehun. Sehun isn’t sure when the boy broke his “I’m not drinking tonight, guys!” promise.  
  
“You can’t no no no you’re not allowed,” Lu Han frowns, looking around wildly and screaming his boyfriend’s name at the top of his lungs. Said boyfriend appears so quickly that Jongin is almost convinced he teleported.  
  
“Minseok, you evaporated!” He squeals, and falls forward, almost toppling over the equally wasted Sehun, who has been staring at Lu Han in open-mouthed fear.  
  
Minseok gives the situation a calm onceover, and sighs, deep and exasperated, before walking over to his still stuttering boyfriend, yanking him backwards, Lu Han crashing against his chest. Lu Han is very happy about this, and turns in Minseok’s arms, drooling on his shirt. Minseok wrinkles his nose, but allows it, addressing Jongin.  
  
“Jongin, it’s _apparate_ , not evaporate, and no I’m not from Harry Potter, as disappointing as that may sound.”  
  
Jongin just giggles, clutching onto Sehun’s blue dress shirt, eyes turning into crescents. In this moment, he looks the most innocent--cheeks rosy, eyes squeezed shut, and smile gigantic, almost engulfing his face.  
  
Sehun is confused because somehow Jongin knows his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend, and is also kind of mad because Jongin is hot and why haven’t they ever been introduced?  
  
He doesn’t realize he’s asked this out loud until Lu Han is spitting like an angry cat in Minseok’s arms, saying that Jongin is _innocent_ and _must be protected at all costs_ , and Minseok is hastily shooing the two out the door and into the rain.  
  
Jongin isn’t sure when it started raining, but that’s the least of his worries as he and Sehun stumble through the streets, disoriented and confused, in the direction of what Jongin hopes is his dorm complex.  
  
Sehun starts to wander in the opposite direction, completely lost, and Jongin grabs the boy’s hand, tugging him along until they reach a building hidden away on the other side of the campus.  
  
Jongin lives in the shabby college dorms, and doesn’t have the luxury of a nice house right off the campus like Lu Han does.  
  
It takes Jongin a long time to find his keys, and by the time he does, Sehun is latched onto him, impatient and lustful, breathing down Jongin’s neck, wandering hands working their way under his shirt.  
  
They barely make it through the door before Sehun fists a hand in Jongin’s shirt collar, pushing him up against the door, mouth on mouth, deep and full of want.  
  
Jongin arches into Sehun, responding immediately, almost embarrassingly, with need. It’s been so long since he’s been taken apart, been so long since he’s even kissed someone, and his body is aching. He becomes a heaving mess pinned under Sehun’s arms within seconds, and Sehun smirks into his mouth.  
  
“You’re easy to get riled up, aren’t you?” the boy whispers into Jongin’s ear, words slurred, body pressed up against his, as Jongin whimpers, trying to move himself away, the growing tent in his pants giving himself away to the other.  
  
Sehun catches this movement, snaking a hand around his waist, pulling him in and pressing their hips together. Jongin gasps at the contact, feeling how big Sehun is through his pants, suddenly feeling very weak, vodka haze fading slightly. He rolls his hips. At the same time, he grabs Sehun by his jaw and smashes their lips together, pushing him backwards towards his room and onto his bed (at least he thinks it’s his bed. It might be his roommate’s. Oh well).  
  
  
Jongin straddles the other boy, tongue hungrily licking into his mouth, desperately, almost animalistic, hands roaming Sehun’s body, under his shirt, teasing his nipples, ghosting along the waistband of his jeans. Sehun growls, pulling Jongin closer to him, cupping his ass as the dark haired boy grinds into him.  
  
Jongin is the type to take things slow in bed. To worship his partner’s body, to bring him or her to the heights he or she deserves. He likes to make love, to relish in a slow orgasm, to be teased, and to tease in return. Yixing had given him that, had kissed up and down his body when they fucked, had brought him up to heaven’s gate and back down, over and over, before letting him finish.  
  
But Sehun is not Yixing, and Sehun doesn’t like to take things slow. Sehun likes to wreck people, to have them writhing under him, to push, hard and fast, to skip the foreplay. Sehun isn’t here to make love, isn’t here to worship anyone. Sehun is here to get off with a hot boy who he’ll probably never talk to again.  
  
Sehun shoves Jongin off him once he’s had enough, crawling over the boy, tearing off his clothes, and hastily removing his own. They’re both still incredibly intoxicated.Sehun trips while he’s struggling to find his lube and condoms, one leg stuck in his jeans, swearing and toppling onto the floor. This sends Jongin into a drunken fit, laughing until his eyes are filled with tears, which pisses Sehun off. This isn’t supposed to happen. Sehun is smooth and sexy, and has never had anyone laugh at him during a one night stand.  
  
Jongin continues to laugh until suddenly, Sehun is over top of him, yanking him into a bruising kiss, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his bottom lip, efficiently cutting off Jongin’s laughter and shutting him up.  
  
Sehun wastes no time wrapping long fingers around Jongin’s leaking cock, pumping and twisting until Jongin is panting hard, moans spilling from his pretty plump lips, and Sehun needs to be inside him _right now_.  
  
Without warning, Sehun pushes a finger into Jongin, impatient, and Jongin whimpers, eyes closing tight, because this is a little uncomfortable and it’s been a year since someone’s had their fingers up his ass, and well, _ow_.  
  
Once Sehun adds the second finger, Jongin relaxes, and arches his back into the touch, releasing little gasps and moans. Sehun, unsatisfied, adds a third finger, brushing against Jongin’s prostate and Jongin moans loudly, pushing back onto Sehun’s hand, and Sehun grins. He removes his fingers, and Jongin whines, hand going down to touch himself, but Sehun stops him.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees,” he orders. Jongin finds himself obeying readily, scrambling to get into position, sheets cold against his cheek as he pants in anticipation.  
  
When Sehun pushes in, there’s nothing slow or patient about it, and he barely even gives Jongin time to adjust before he’s pulling out and thrusting back in. Sehun’s pace is hard and fast, and Jongin is a writhing, moaning mess on the bed, pushing back onto Sehun’s cock in need.  
  
Jongin has never experienced this kind of sex, has never slept with anyone other than his soft, caring ex, and he cries out at the roughness, at the impersonal way Sehun yanks at his hair, Jongin arching back into it.  
  
“Touch yourself.”  
  
Jongin reaches a shaking hand between his legs to pump his own length, and it all becomes too much, and he comes embarrassingly fast, all over his thighs and the sheets, with a filthy sounding moan that he’s kind of proud of, looking back on it.  
  
It doesn’t take Sehun that much longer, hips stuttering, and he’s tumbling forward. They fall asleep quickly, alcohol taking over their systems, wrapped together on Jongin’s bed.  
  


 

  
  
  
When Jongin wakes up, he is alone. His bed is empty and his apartment is silent, and he is almost upset, but he knows he should have expected this. He shouldn’t have gotten his intoxicated hopes up that the gorgeous boy from the party would stay, but he’s still allowed to be upset.  
  
And his head fucking _hurts_ , and god fuck _damn_ where are his painkillers, and jesus christ they definitely didn’t clean up last night because he feels gross, sticky, and hurt. Jongin has never been hungover before, only ever having sipped at wine--and not that much of it--and he really doesn’t like this whole hangover thing.  
  
It’s a struggle to get out of bed and Jongin really doesn’t want to but he has class and he is going to fucking _murder_ Lu Han because how dare he convince him to go to this party and ruin his mood?  
  
Jongin is also a little scared because he’s slept with someone and he doesn’t do that, he doesn’t just give himself away, and he wants to cry, but Fergie once said “Big Girls Don’t Cry” and Jongin is a big girl, god damn it.  
  
Jongin’s kitchen is awful and filthy, but he honestly doesn’t give a shit right now, and he’s about to fix himself a breakfast of champions--instant coffee and uncooked ramen--when he stops in his tracks.  
  
In the center of the table, Jongin finds a store-bought muffin, a surprisingly warm latte, and a little note, which he scurries over to read, forgetting briefly about his horribly pounding headache and sore ass.  
  
 _sorry I had to leave, I went to the store though. I hope you like Pumpkin Spice. I also met your roommate…. he’s interesting.  
call me xxx-xxx-xxxx  
  
~Sehun _  
  
Jongin is grinning, ecstatic for all of ten minutes until he grows somber and distressed and falls face first onto his bed. Sehun is tall, hot, smooth-talking, and has really nice hair, but Jongin doesn’t know him, and Jongin doesn’t like jumping into things. Jongin is always, always scared of the future and what it holds.  
  
Jongin doesn’t want to get hurt again, doesn’t want to go through a heartbreak like the last time, and something about Sehun seems too good to be true. Jongin is too scared to save the number, too scared to press dial.  
  
So Jongin texts Lu Han instead, yelling at him about hangovers, and all Lu Han responds with is laughing emojis. Jongin decides his best friend is an asshole, and goes back to sleep, because, yeah, fuck school.

 

  
  
  
Sehun wakes up the morning after Lu Han’s party pleased with himself when he sees the boy beside him, adorable in the early rays of sunlight, hair tousled, legs sticking out from the blankets at odd angles, and a little bit of drool escaping onto the pillow. How endearing.  
  
Jongin was quite a catch to find at a party. In the looks department, he outshines almost every hookup Sehun’s had, and Sehun finds himself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips, to curl his fingers around that gorgeous cock sober, and he chases those thoughts away hurriedly.  
  
Sehun doesn’t hook up a second time, doesn’t think about a hookup after the fact, and doesn’t hesitate to leave before his partner wakes up, as if he was never there in the first place.  
  
But Sehun finds himself pausing in the midst of pulling his clothes on just to stare at Jongin. He thinks about how cute the boy had been searching for wines, and how he’d stood up to him. Sehun goes out on a whim, takes a risk.  
  
Once he’s at the coffee shop, however, he feels dumb, because he has no clue what kind of muffin Jongin would want for breakfast, and no clue what kind of coffee Jongin likes, but Sehun realizes he kind of wants to know.  
  
That’s not something Sehun usually does, not something he cares about.  
  
But Jongin...Jongin makes Sehun feel, makes him want a second time, and this kind of scares him, but when Sehun resigns himself to something, resigns himself to a promise to himself, he carries it out.  
  
When Sehun returns, Jongin is still asleep, but someone else is home, judging by the shoes in front of the door. Sehun gulps, because roommates are scary, and Sehun wants to stay, he swears he does, but he has class. He really hopes Jongin’s roommate isn’t someone he knows.  
  
When Sehun sees a familiar face, ears studded with multiple earrings, and narrowed cat-like eyes, he curses inwardly because, _fuck_ , it’s that boy that Jongin had been with last night, and he hadn’t seemed to like him much.  
  
The boy looks up at him, and Sehun thinks he looks less intimidating in sober morning light. He awkwardly places the latte and muffin down on the kitchen table.  
  
“Uh, hi are you Jongin’s roommate? I’m Sehun... I think we met last night?” Sehun nervously croaks out, shifting from one foot to the other, not used to this kind of awkward conversation (maybe he should have just left a note or left early or--)  
  
“You only bought one coffee? That’s kind of rude, don’t you think?” The boy’s voice is accented, strangely soft, and Sehun blinks.  
  
“This is for Jongin. I have to leave for class and he doesn’t really look in any shape to even leave his room right now, so I got breakfast.”  
  
“Ah. Jongin hates coffee you know.”  
  
Sehun stands in the same place awkwardly, unsure of how to take the other’s response--or lack thereof--and is about to set his purchases down and leave, when abruptly, the other rises before him and walks out the door.  
  
Jongin’s roommate is weird. Really weird. Sehun thinks this as he finds himself outside Jongin’s door again, holding the latte, and he walks inside, only to give Jongin a sympathetic look.  
  
The boy is sprawled out on the bed, naked and drooling, with one leg dangling off the side, and Sehun is sure he’ll be all kinds of hungover when he wakes up. The kid doesn’t seem to be a big drinker from what Sehun saw last night, and he packs away a small mental note about his affinity for wine.  
  
“Cute,” Sehun mutters under his breath, before fixing the blanket over Jongin and leaving the room. He places the latte and muffin on the kitchen table, glancing around for something to use as paper, drinking in the interior of the small apartment as he does so.  
  
Most of the decor is Chinese, and Sehun pales a bit at the wall lined with sticks, swords and other various martial arts weapons, packing away another small mental note not to fuck with Jongin’s intimidating roommate.  
  
Sehun stares at the blank post-it note for a good ten minutes, deliberating what to write, debating whether or not he should leave a note at all. Sehun is taking a risk, and it’s a risk he rarely takes, a risk he hasn’t taken since his sophomore year of high school. But he does it. He leaves his phone number, signs it off, and balances it against cup.  
  
He lingers in the doorway a little bit, before going out into the rain, to play a game of waiting.

 

 

  
  
  
Jongin doesn’t call Sehun. Doesn’t text Sehun. He goes about his week, lecture after lecture, with the numbers in the back of his mind, with that lingering worry, always-there nervousness. Jongin won’t lie. He’s attracted to the gorgeous boy, with his soft-falling bangs, and incredible eyebrows. Not to mention Jongin is still shivering with anticipation for what could be the next time they meet, bodies entangling in sheets.  
  
Jongin also wants to live the cliché. Wants Sehun to take him out on dates, wants him to maybe hold his hand. But Jongin knows it’s too early for these thoughts. He shouldn’t be getting these kinds of thoughts after one night of messy, drunken sex. But he can’t really help himself, and he finds himself flushing at the memory of Sehun over the top of him, demanding and beautiful.  
  
Jongin still doesn’t call him. He avoids Lu Han’s pestering in the hallways about whether or not they did anything, sending small, grateful smiles towards Minseok, who forcibly yanks his boyfriend away from Jongin any chance he catches Lu Han in the act.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
It takes Jongin nearly two weeks to pluck up the courage to text Sehun, and he shows Lu Han the text before he sends it, pleading with the older boy to help him.  
  
Lu Han is a man of honesty, and he sits Jongin down, and tells him about Sehun. Tells him that he’s never held a relationship, never even called someone after he sleeps with them.  
  
“But Hyung this is good news then right? He gave me his number.”  
  
Lu Han shakes his head, purses his lips, and tears the paper into pieces.  
  
“I care about you Jongin, you’re like my little brother, and don’t get me wrong, I love Sehun too, but I just want to look out for you, and Sehun’s really not a person for relationships. I don’t want you hurt.”  
  


 

  
  
  
Jongin takes Lu Han’s words to heart, has always trusted his hyung. So he deletes the number from his phone, and doesn’t send the text, doesn’t make the call he had scripted out in his head. Instead he goes to bed early, feeling down. Sehun had given him a glimmer of hope, but that hope has been dashed. Jongin is left to deal with the consequences when he realizes that he’s slept with someone other than his ex, and it wasn’t out of love.  
  
Jongin isn’t even sure why he’s so upset, why he feels so stormy, but he supposes it’s because Sehun had just been so good-looking, so smooth talking, but Jongin had seen little bits of someone else through his exterior.  
  
Jongin is set to continue his moping into the weekend, but this time it’s Zitao who doesn’t let him stay home, insisting that they go to another one of Lu Han’s parties. When Jongin inquires why Zitao suddenly loves parties, Zitao mutters something about cute boys with rosy cheeks, and Jongin frowns.  
  
Everyone’s getting into cute relationships but him.  
  
This party is just as lame as the first. Jongin is relieved to see no sign of the attractive boy from last weekend, and he finds himself again in the kitchen mulling over the drinks, vowing to corner Minseok and convince him to purchase some wine.  
  
Jongin scans the drinks looking for something, _anything_ , and he shrieks out loud when he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Looking for the wine?” A familiar voice drawls into his ear, and Jongin whips around to come face-to-face with Sehun, who looks windblown, hair wet from the rain, and shirt sticking his body. Jongin tries really hard _not_ to stare at the clinging material.  
  
The boy is holding a bottle of Sassicaia, Jongin’s favourite Wine. Jongin’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head and he sputters nervously, eyes darting back and forth for an exit.  
  
“You said you weren't interested unless I was a bottle of Sassicaia, and since I can’t become one, I got you one.” Sehun smiles at Jongin, holding up the bottle in his hands. “What do you say we ditch this lame party and go drink this at my place?”  
  
Jongin flails his arms in front of him, not knowing how to feel, and he frowns.  
  
“Do you know how expensive that wine is? Why did you buy that for me?”  
  
“I didn’t buy it for you, I bought it for us.” Sehun says, and he steps forward to tug on Jongin’s wrist but Jongin pulls away.  
  
“I’m not just going to follow you like a puppy out of here to become your next hook-up Sehun. Lu Han told me what you’re like and I’m not a booty call.”  
  
Sehun pouts at him, and Jongin tries not to find it cute.  
  
“Look if I didn’t like you I wouldn’t have spent money on this wine, and I wouldn’t be here tonight to find you. I may have a bad reputation, but honestly Jongin, I just want to hangout with you. Like go to my place, watch a movie, get to know each other.”  
  
Jongin regards Sehun, let’s his answer sink in, and he nods slowly. Maybe Sehun does like him, maybe Lu Han was wrong and was just trying to look out for him. But Jongin is insecure, and unsure, and he licks his lips in uncertainty as he follows Sehun out the door and into the rain for a second time.  
  
They wait at the bus stop in silence, Jongin fidgeting with his coat, wishing he’d had a couple of shots back at the party to calm his nerves and make him brave.  
  
“So-”  
  
“So um”  
  
Jongin looks over in surprise at the boy to him, and lets out a nervous giggle. “You first”  
  
This Sehun right now isn’t the same smooth-talking playboy he’d met a week ago. This Sehun is fidgety, looking down, fiddling with the buttons of his jacket.  
  
“My apartment isn’t that great and I don’t have a good selection of movies or food so I hope you can still have fun and-”  
  
  
Jongin holds up a hand to stop Sehun just as the bus pulls up, and the ride to Sehun’s is awkwardly silent as Jongin tries to calm his beating heart, tries to decide if this even a good idea. He glances over to Sehun to see the other staring out the window, pronounced frown on his face, and Jongin grows even more nervous, negative thoughts floating around in his head.  
  
 _What if Sehun doesn’t actually like him? What if he decides that actually hanging out with Jongin is really lame? What if he gets mad and makes him pay for the wine?_ Jongin _really_ doesn’t have 200$ to give the other boy, and finds himself breaking out into a cold sweat, hands gripping the seats of the bus.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Jongin is jolted out of his self-hating reverie by a hand on his shoulder, and he turns to see Sehun looking slightly concerned. Jongin blushes, realizing that he’s been biting his lip and staring straight ahead.  
  
“I’m fine I”m just”  
  
“You think I’m going to fuck you over still.”  
  
Jongin blanches. Sehun has hit the nail on the head but he’s not about to admit it to the other.  
  
“No, no I’m just nervous.”  
  
“It’s okay if you don’t believe me. I haven’t given you any reason to.” Sehun sounds calm, tired, and Jongin kind of likes the sound of his voice, kind of wants it to whisper into his ear.  
  
“I’m just afraid once you get to know me you won’t want to know me past my body.”  
  
Jongin mutters the words out barely a whisper. Sehun shakes his head furiously, and opens his mouth to talk, but the bell dings and instead he grabs Jongin’s hand, dragging him off the bus and into a lavish looking apartment building.  
  
When Sehun had said his apartment wasn’t that nice, he was obviously lying, because Jongin is now standing awkwardly in the front hallway of the most gorgeous home he’s ever been in, and that includes Lu Han’s expensive mansion.  
  
The ceilings are high, and the interior is decorated in a very post-modern fashion that makes Jongin feel as if he shouldn’t sit on anything in case it gets dirty. He understands now how Sehun could afford such expensive wine, and he finds him smiling a little.  
  
“Are you going to sit down or are we hanging out in the hallway?”  
  
Jongin blinks. Sehun is standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding two glasses of wine and he nods towards the living room. “C’mon”  
  
Jongin discovers that Sehun’s “movie collection” consists of sad romance movies and he raises an eyebrow, pulling out a copy of 500 Days Of Summer, and giggling.  
  
“This movie really?”  
  
“This movie is amazing Jongin haven’t you ever seen it? It’s so real and Summer is such a bitch we have to watch it.” Sehun’s eyes are lit up with excitement and Jongin finds him grinning and agreeing. An hour into movie he’s glued to the TV - well on his way to his fifth glass of wine - with Sehun leaning into his side, arm around his waist.  
  
All of Jongin’s previous nervousness has gone away with the wine, and he can’t figure out why he was so worried, why he was so apprehensive, when right now he feels elated, content.  
  


 

  
  
  
The knot in Jongin’s throat returns when the movie ends, and the room is bathed in silence. He chances a glance at Sehun only to find the other snoring softly into his side. Jongin stares for a while, unsure if he should wake him up. It’s getting late, and Jongin hadn’t really planned to stay the night, and he really doesn’t know the bus back.  
  
Jongin gently shakes the sleeping boy awake, heart thumping when Sehun’s eyes flutter open. He looks years younger, rubbing his eyes, and blinking blearily up at Jongin.  
  
“Why’d you wake me up. I was so comfy.”  
  
“It’s getting late.”  
  
Sehun smiles, wrapping arms around Jongin’s middle, and pulling him close. “Stay the night. The weather’s awful and the buses suck at this time. Plus you’re still a little drunk.”  
  
Jongin struggles out of the others grasp, tensing up, and pouting. “You planned this to happen didn’t you?”  
  
  
Sehun smiles sheepishly, averting his gaze, and Jongin is kind of mad because what if all Sehun wanted was for him to stay the night and get drunk so he could take advantage of him?  
  
“I thought if I got you drunk you’d want to stay.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jongin is shocked by the sudden confession, and something in him changes. He realizes that maybe Sehun is just as nervous as he is, maybe Sehun has the same insecurities.  
  
“Sehun, why do you never stay when you sleep with people?”  
  
Sehun pauses, moves away from Jongin on the couch, downing the rest of his wine glass in one shot, and pulls Jongin back in. “Not right now. Let’s just enjoy the rest of our night without my dumb shit.”  
  
Sehun hands Jongin his glass of wine and tips it down his throat, making Jongin sputter wildly, slapping away his hands. They’re both pretty tipsy at this point and Jongin is upset because no they’re talking about this now.  
  
“No I want to talk about this now. If I’m going to try this I need to know.”  
  
Sehun responds by straddling Jongin, and kissing him softly, in a way completely different from their last kiss, which had been rushed, impersonal, led by arousal. Jongin pulls away, annoyed, but Sehun kisses him again, digs a hand into his hair, whispers in his ear.  
  
“Just relax for tonight, we’ll have a long talk in the morning.”  
  
And Jongin does give in, relaxes, let’s his nerves fly away as he fumbles his way through their next kiss, stomach twisting and hands shaking.  
  
They somehow end up falling asleep curled up together on the couch, blue screen of the television forgotten as the wine makes them woozy. The last thing Jongin thinks before falling asleep is that maybe one-night-stands aren’t that great, and Sehun is definitely isn’t a bottle of fine wine, but his lips taste even better, and his embrace is warm.  
  
Sehun isn’t perfect, and they both have problems and they’ll need to talk this over sober, but Jongin smiles to himself. Sehun isn’t perfect, but he’ll do for now anyways.


End file.
